Destiny...or Fate?
by Eternal Darkness
Summary: *read inside for summary* ^^


Destiny…of Fate?

By: Eternal Darkness

Summary: An AU, set after 02, but completely disregarding the ending. Sort of a 'what-if' fic from Daisuke's POV. Basically, the job of the DD's isn't over, and there's a lot of chaos and endless fighting against more and more enemies and new bad guys. Daisuke is sick of it, and thinks about their roles as Destined and rather it's a blessing or a curse…

A/N: just another little thing. A few people noticed I didn't include Fate/Destiny under my other fic: Crest's Reflections (go read and review it! I'll worship you if you do!), and with good reason…I planned on turning it into a fic! ^_^ It has nothing really to do with the actual Crest, well not really anyway, but that's where it was inspired from. And this turned out a bit more depressing than I had planned, and actually went in a totally different direction than I was thinking of originally _ 

Side notes: just so you know, destiny and fate are the same things, but if you wanna get reeeeealy technical, they're not in a few ways. (At least according to my dictionary and thesaurus) but you'll see all that eventually. Also, I have a habit of writing thought in a poemish format (helps me write better), so hope it doesn't confuse people.

Disclaimer: sorry, I still don't own Digimon! I offered them $38(and three cents ^^), my little brother, my pretty indigo swirled pen, and my collection of Digimon plushies (all three of them!), but they turned me away! Can you believe that?! I'll keep trying though! XD One day Digimon will be mine! Watch out yaoi haters and homophobes! * Evil laughter * I _do _own Shikyomon, even if it was only mentioned briefly. Btw: according to my friend, 'shikyo' is a Japanese word for death, so don't blame me if it's wrong!

Enough notes! On with the fic!

Destiny…

Such an important sounding word

It makes you feel special

Chosen

Which I…we…are really

Chosen out of thousands

Of equally liable kids

But as nice 

As the words sounds

It's also a little depressing

Destiny…

It makes it sound like

No matter what happens

We have to keep going

Because we have no choice

Because it's _our _responsibility

Because we're the only ones that can

Because we have to

Because the consequences of failing

Are just too large to even think about

Fate…

Another word for destiny

And the same meaning

But maybe it's just me

But Fate just seems a bit…

Morbid

Like whatever happens

Can't be changed

Because it was predetermined

It almost like no matter what we do

Nothing will ever change

That we'll just keep fighting 

Forever

Because we're the DigiDestined

And the only ones who can stop the evils

But is that really our Fate?

It really seems like that sometimes…

At times

I hate being Chosen

The consequences of it can be too much

And sometimes

The rewards aren't always that great

More like necessary for our survival

As well as two worlds

That's an awfully huge burden to bear

But I think it keeps us going at times

Not for the adrenaline rush and fear in battle

Or for another evolution for our partners

Not even for the relief of finally defeating 

A powerful enemy

But for the hope that _this_ battle 

Will be the last

That our Destiny is over

Two worlds…

Our Destiny determines

The Fate of both of them

If we screw up 

Who will be there to take our place?

While it's nice to think that we're 

Irreplaceable

It wouldn't be so great for everyone else

If we ever failed

If the Digital world is parallel to our own

Who knows _how _many other dimensions 

Could suffer because of us…

Our Destiny is to save two worlds

Our Fate seems to be to do this over 

And over again

The only way to stop it

Would be to just give up

But when both worlds suffer

We can't just pretend that 

We aren't involved

The guilt would be too much

After all

How could we sit there

Listening to people wish that they could 

Do something

Anything

To stop the chaos

When we have that power

And let it go to waste?

Destiny…

It's my Destiny to lead this small team

No matter how much they doubt me

My decisions have already cost us 

Though I keep telling myself 

That it was preordained by Fate

That it would happen

No matter what I chose

Miyako…

Iori…

Jyou…

Sora…

Yamato…

Taichi…

Too many lives gone already

And the battle for both worlds

Is far from over…

I try to think that it is my Destiny

That this couldn't be changed 

That without Imperialdramon

The only Mega left

And without me

That the others will be able to pull through

Somehow…

I know they will

But…

I also doubt it

But hey, I am the keeper of Miracles right?

What's the point of having it

If I don't believe myself?

Right now I wonder if being Chosen

Is more of a curse than an honor

But if the others could face their Fates

So can I

I've never been afraid 

Of death before

Why start now that it's inevitable?

I stand here now facing the creature

That's already killed so many

And maybe many more…

Unless it's stopped

Shikyomon…

Ironic name really

Wonder if it named itself?

Funny how the mind wanders 

In a situation like this

But I guess there's no point on focusing

Imperialdramon is gone…

Veemon is dead now…

But Wormmon got lucky

The others are all unconscious and safe

Behind the barrier generated by my Digimentals

But I already now there's not enough power to save myself as well…

And seeing as I'm the only one awake

I'm its target anyway

Maybe it's better this way

Someone more capable can lead…

Like Takeru

Or maybe even Mimi

I bet she'd do a better job than I ever did

I won't have to worry about making anymore mistakes

Or leading anymore battles

Or constantly worrying about failing…

My Destiny ends here…

Guess it's finally time to meet the Fate 

I was so worried about all this time…

~Owari~ 

That's it! ^^ R&R please! And yes, I know it was a bit confusing (or was it?) but if you have any questions, put them in the review, or e-mail (which I'm more likely to see and reply to quickly). And yes, poor Daisuke is dead T_T


End file.
